I Want To Hold Your Hand
by Patricia Stewart
Summary: Inuzuka Namiko, the internationally famous Medic, returns to Konohagakure from her travels. However, what will happen when she catches the eye of one of the best shinobi in the village?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, all! I know that I should be concentrating on 'Ways to Charm a Kunoichi', but I just couldn't resist putting this down. As a matter of fact, this idea has been playing around in my mind for quite some time. I hope it turns out to be okay. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own Naruto.**

PROLOGUE

It was a typical evening in Konohagakure. The sky was painted with shades of orange, pink and blue. Cool breezes blew, making leaves rustle. Birds chirped happily, returning to their nests. The streets were bustling with people who were either taking walks or doing some shopping.

The tall figure of Uchiha Shisui materialised just outside the door of Heiji Grocery Store. An empty bag was clutched in his left hand. His mother, Ayaka, had asked him to buy some spices and flour.

The second he walked in, he was greeted by a joyous greeting that could only come from one kunoichi. "Good evening, Shisui-san!" Yamanaka Ino cried, walking towards him. The shinobi nodded at the blonde to acknowledge her.

"So, have you heard the news?" Ino asked, her blue eyes sparkling. Shisui cocked an eyebrow and said, "Yamanaka-san, I reached Konohagakure not ten minutes ago from a mission only to find a note from my mother that requested me to kindly buy some groceries taped to my desk."

Ino shook her head and grumbled, "You're just like Itachi-san. Why do you Uchiha have to be so stoic and serious?" Shisui chose to ignore that question. Instead, he admonished, "I sincerely wish this 'news' that you have for me will not be merely a piece of the idiotic gossip you waste your time in."

Ino rolled her eyes and punched the Shunshin Maestro's arm playfully. Had anyone else done this, Shisui would have at once presented them with one of his quick Taijutsu movements. However, the young kunoichi, annoying though she could be at times, had been added to the list of people he liked and trusted.

"Anyways," Ino said. "I just wanted to tell you that Inuzuka Namiko has returned to Konoha! And, she's going to settle down here!"

Even though he did not show it, Shisui was rather surprised. Inuzuka Namiko was an internationally famous Medic, known especially for her cardiac surgeries.

After becoming a Jounin, she had left Konohagakure to research medicine and made her name across the Five Countries as an expert Healer. Lady Tsunade had herself taught her the basics of Medical Science. Namiko was considered to be one of the best Medics in the world, surpassed only by the Godaime herself. Also, she was a cousin of Inuzuka Kiba.

"I trust Inuzuka-san informed you of this," Shisui spoke. Ino nodded, a blush powdering her cheeks. "And," the blonde continued, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "She has been invited along with the entire Inuzuka Head Family to dinner at your home tonight!"

"That will be nice..." Shisui trailed off. Ino winked, nudging the Uchiha, "Behave properly, Shisui-san, be neat and polite and spray just a little cologne under your arms. She'll fall for you in no time."

Shisui rolled his eyes. Really, the kunoichi was impossible. He cleared his throat and asked, "Shall we talk later, Yamanaka-san? I must reach my abode before the clock strikes seven."

Ino nodded. With a smile, she turned on her heel and walked away. Shisui began picking up some packets off a shelf with the speed he was famous for. He had heard of the great Medic many times before and was eager to meet her.

However, he thought that she would be just an arrogant and boastful person who was overly proud of her success. In fact, he would be greatly astounded if she turned out to be better than that.

**A/N: As I was flicking through Shisui stories on this site, I found that all of them portrayed him as a goofball. As much as I love that version of him, I have pictured him as a serious guy. I hope I write him properly. As usual, please review or PM. Your feedback will be really appreciated! Cheers! ;)**


	2. I Saw Her Standing There

**A/N: Yo! This is Patricia Stewart with the first chapter of 'I Want To Hold Your Hand'. Before I begin, I would like to say a big thank-you to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review/PM!**

CHAPTER 1: I SAW HER STANDING THERE

Inuzuka Namiko let out a smile as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was attired in simple yet elegant white robes. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a braid. As usual, she wore no make-up. Her feet were inserted into sandals.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door of the room she was living in temporarily. "Are you ready, Namiko?" The voice of Namiko's cousin, Inuzuka Hana, asked from outside. "Yes, I am, Hana-chan! I'll be out in a moment," the Medic answered.

Namiko took a final glance at herself before exiting the room. Hana was waiting for her outside. She presented a beautiful image in her silk clothes. "Wow, you look very lovely!" Namiko exclaimed.

Hana smiled, "You've beaten me to it this time. You're just so pretty tonight!" Namiko smiled and thanked the other woman. "By the way, Namiko," Hana said as the two kunoichi began walking down the stairs. "I think this evening's going to be wonderful- especially for you."

"Why do you say that?" Namiko questioned. Hana smirked, "Uchiha Shisui may not be able to take his eyes off you." "What?!" Namiko looked plain shocked. Hana's smirk widened as she spoke, "I've known him ever since we started going to the Academy. He may look very stoic and intimidating, but he's got a heart of gold. And, a shy and quiet girl like you is perfect for him."

"Oh, come on," Namiko said, blushing slightly. "What interest will a great shinobi like him possibly have in me?" Hana opened her mouth to reply, when she was interrupted by a loud yelling voice emanating from the floor below.

"WHY CAN'T I TAKE HIM ALONG WITH ME? YOU KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE THAT HE IS A BODY PART OF MINE! I CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE HERE; THE POOR FELLOW WILL HOWL HIMSELF TO DEATH!"

Hana and Namiko glanced at each other before hurrying downstairs. Namiko's other cousin, Inuzuka Kiba, was standing with his fists tightly clenched, his face the colour of tomatoes. His eyes were blazing with fury. His beloved dog, Akamaru, was by his side.

About four yards away from him stood Namiko's aunt, Inuzuka Tsume. She looked as fierce as her son. Inuzuka Taiga, her husband, was looking at the two of them helplessly. It was common knowledge that he was scared stiff of his wife.

A single glance at the scene told both Namiko and Hana what had taken place. Tsume had most probably forbidden Kiba to take Akamaru along and this had triggered the rather hot temper of the sixteen-year-old.

"I HAVE TOLD YOU A HUNDRED TIMES ALREADY, BOY, AND I'M NOT GOING TO REPEAT MYSELF? KAGAMI-SAN DOES NOT APPROVE OF DOGS!"

"BUT AKAMARU WILL BE ON HIS BEST BEHAVIOUR, I PROMISE!"

"NOTHING DOING! AKAMARU IS GOING TO STAY RIGHT HERE!"

The animal in question barked. "LOOK HOW UPSET YOU'VE MADE HIM!" Kiba bellowed.

At that, Tsume dissolved into a torrent of curses that none of the spectators could understand. Hana smacked her forehead and went to her mother. "Calm down, okaa-san," she soothed. "I'm sure Kiba understands." As she ended her sentence, she shot a sharp look at her otouto, who sulkily bid his dear Akamaru goodbye and stomped out of the house.

"That boy needs to be taught some manners. How dare he back-answer his mother?!" Tsume fumed as the remaining Inuzuka stepped outside into the summer air.

The trip to the Uchiha Compound passed in silence, except for a few phrases that Tsume randomly spouted, like: 'rude little wretch' and 'wishy-washy nonsense'. Finally, after walking for about ten minutes, the party reached their destination.

Taiga rang the doorbell. A bare moment later, the door swung open. Standing in front of them was Uchiha Ayaka. "Ah, welcome, everyone! Please come inside!" She greeted. Namiko was the last to enter.

Ayaka hugged Tsume and Hana tightly before turning to Namiko. "It's a great pleasure to meet you, Namiko-chan," she said, putting her arms around the Medic. Namiko returned her hug and spoke, "The pleasure is all mine, Uchiha-san."

"Call me Ayaka, darling! There's no need to be so formal with me," Ayaka grinned. Namiko returned her gesture. Little did she know that the Uchiha female was currently imagining her snuggling up to her son in front of a fireplace.

Ayaka led the Inuzuka group into the lounge. Uchiha Kagami, her strict and serious husband, was seated beside the fireplace, his nose buried in the evening's copy of _The Konohagakure Chronicle_. Uchiha Shisui was sitting on a sofa, reading a scroll. Both the males rose and walked up to the Inuzuka.

The two families began to exchange the usual pleasantries. Namiko noticed that the Shunshin Maestro's onyx eyes lingered upon her longer than the others.

"Good evening, Inuzuka-san. How do you do?" he greeted, extending his hand. "I'm fine, thank you. And you?" Namiko asked, shaking the Uchiha's hand. Her palm was smaller than Shisui's. "I've never been better," he answered. A strange feeling erupted in Namiko's heart.

Namiko had studied all there was about that organ. It was her area of expertise. But, she could not quite figure out what was going on inside of her at that moment. It was queer, but positive. It confused her.

"I've heard a lot about you," Shisui said. "You too have quite a reputation, Uchiha-san," Namiko smiled. The odd feeling in her heart increased. Her heartbeat quickened. She could feel her face getting hot.

"Ahem."

Shisui and Namiko turned towards Hana, who was standing a few feet away with an annoyingly superior expression on her face. "Put a lid on it, you lovebirds. We have to go have dinner now," the Inuzuka heiress smirked in her signature way.

Shisui glared at her. Hana turned on her heel and walked into the dining room. The two of them followed her. Everyone had already taken their places at the table. When Namiko and Shisui entered, Hana winked at them, Kagami and Taiga raised their eyebrows, Kiba had a protective expression on his face and Ayaka and Tsume looked like Christmas had come early. It was then that the two of them realized they were still holding hands.

**A/N: Please review! This story is going to be quite fluffy, so be prepared! Once again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review/PM! Thank you for taking the time to read this.**

]


End file.
